Désir d'un Soir, Désir d'Edward
by Darkklinne
Summary: Edward est parti chasser et Bella se sent seule dans leur grand lit doré. Doucement elle succombe à la douce tentation de ses fantasmes les plus fous. Edward/Bella
1. Sensation Nocturne

**Désir d'un Soir, Désir d'Edward**

* * *

**Pairing :** Bella Swan/ Edward Cullen  
**  
Rating : R** Interdit aux moins de 16 ans.

**Copyright :** Bella et Edward, ainsi que le lit doré appartiennent à **© Stephenie Meyer**. Je ne gagne rien dessus et encore heureux !

**Bêta Readage :** Ma douce** Lilou Black** que je remercie du fond du coeur.

* * *

**Avant propos ennuyeux à mourir mais important pour l'auteur :**

En attendant le fameux trailer qui a été mis en ligne hier, je me suis amusé à écrire une fanfiction sur le couple vedette Edward et Bella. Attention toutefois, j'ai tenté de rester dans les canons, peut-être un peu trop et vous ne verrez ici que certains fantasmes de ma part, ceux de beaucoup de fans ou de Bella elle même qui sait .

La fic se fera en deux parties. La première du point de vue de **Bella** et la seconde celui d**'Edward**.

Ce texte est le premier que j'écris depuis presque trois ans. Je n'avais plus rien fait ou peu. J'espère toutefois que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

D'ailleurs Bella s'amuse beaucoup !

* * *

**Désir d'un Soir, Désir d'Edward**

Edward était parti chasser mais cette fois, j'avais décidé de moi-même de venir dormir chez les Cullen. Pas par précaution, mais par envie. Envie d'être près de lui, d'être là où il était et où il serait.

Cela faisait une heure que je me retournais dans le lit au point d'oublier parfois où je me trouvais. Dehors il neigeait abondamment, le thermomètre indiquait un bon vieux zéro lorsque j'étais montée tout à l'heure… Pourtant j'avais chaud, même très chaud. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Une douleur que j'avais appris à connaître m'irradia du bas de mon ventre jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Le souffle coupé, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, me rappelant que je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Edward, sur ce grand lit doré qu'il m'avait offert, promesse de mystérieuses étreintes. Étreintes que je trouvais toujours trop chastes à mon goût.

Depuis quelques temps, ou plutôt depuis que nous sortions ensemble, j'avais envie de beaucoup plus. Je trouvais toujours injuste qu'il mette fin à mes élans de passion spontanée, alors que je n'avais jamais été ainsi avant de le connaître.

Je voulus pousser un petit soupir plaintif mais me ravisai, car la sensation d'une autre bouche, d'autres bras beaucoup moins passifs me revinrent en mémoire : Jack ! Lors des rares moments qu'il m'avait volés à l'insu de mon Edward, c'était ainsi que je le voyais : Jack et non Jacob. Jack était la partie mûre, adulte de Jacob. L'homme qui se cachait derrière l'adolescent gauche, rieur quoique brusque parfois. Jack, celui qui m'avait appris à vouloir plus, à désirer l'impossible. Jack, celui qu'il aurait été si facile de séduire, avec qui il aurait été si facile de devenir femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher cette fois d'émettre un vrai soupir de volupté au souvenir de notre dernière rencontre. Il s'était joué de moi mais avait eu en fin de compte ce qu'il voulait : moi et mon amour. Pourtant, j'aimais Edward plus que tout, et même si je savais que le contraire était tout aussi vrai, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue et en colère contre lui. Nos étreintes pudiques lui suffisaient, il ne voulait jamais plus, contrairement à moi qui me battais toujours pour reculer les barrières qu'il mettait entre nous. De chastes baisers, de chastes caresses, presque fraternelles. Cela ne représentait rien à côté de ce que je désirais, rien à côté de ce que j'attendais de lui car à vrai dire, et peut être grâce à Jack, j'avais envie… de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Mon souffle s'accéléra. Je sentis une boule de chaleur se former dans le bas de mon ventre. Doucement je refermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit vagabonder au gré des fantasmes que je voulais bien lui donner. Des fantasmes, j'en avais à revendre depuis quelques temps et encore plus depuis que je dormais dans ce lit. Mon cœur de petite fille avait éclos pour devenir celui d'une femme, avec des désirs autres que le rêve d'avoir un prince charmant… Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette dernière pensée. Moi ? Vouloir un prince charmant ? Le désir me faisait perdre la tête, non, c'était Edward qui me faisait perdre la tête. Edward et sa volonté de me vouloir toujours chaste, de toujours me repousser soi-disant pour mon propre bien. Pour ma sécurité. Entêté vampire !

Mon propre bien, c'était de me faire du bien. Une vague rougeur envahit mes joues, me donnant le feu, comme on dit. Je m'apprêtais à commettre un acte que… je n'avais jamais fait… enfin pas vraiment, ou si un peu, mais pas ici, pas comme ça. Pinçant les lèvres, je comptai jusqu'à trois, puis les images vinrent telle une déferlante, accaparant mon cerveau, mon hypophyse travaillant sans relâche pour donner à mon cœur ces sensations que l'on appelait désir charnel.

Mouillant doucement ma lèvre inférieure de ma langue, je tressaillis à la première vague de sensations. Mon doigt venait de toucher un endroit hautement délicat, extrêmement impudique. Prise à mon propre jeu, je retirai ce fameux doigt de l'endroit où il s'était logé pour le porter à ma bouche, le mouillant de manière sensuelle, imaginant le seul spectateur que j'aurai voulu avoir là. Je le ramenai ensuite à cet endroit stratégique et entamai un lent va et vient. Prise de court, un lent et long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge. Un cri long et rauque qui m'excita encore plus. Prise de passion intense, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, la salive fraîche sur mon doigt me donna l'illusion que c'était Edward qui me faisait tout ça. Nouveau gémissement. Si seulement… Si seulement ! Mon autre main remonta le long de mon flanc droit pour venir se poser doucement sur l'ovale de l'un de mes seins… Timidement, je pinçai le téton durci par le traitement que je me faisais subir. Edward, si beau, je le revis briller dans la clairière, son torse glabre et si séduisant. Edward, son souffle froid, sa bouche douce et dure à la fois. Je me pris à rêver que pour une fois, il avait laissé ses sacro-saints règlements au placard et qu'il était là, entre mes jambes, en moi… même si je ne connaissais pas du tout la sensation d'avoir un homme en moi, de l'avoir LUI en moi.

Avec un brin d'appréhension, j'abandonnai mon clitoris pour amener mon doigt inquisiteur en moi. D'abord doucement et pas trop loin car, étant vierge, j'étais vraiment trop étroite pour passer plus que la moitié. Au lieu d'éprouver une sensation plaisante, cela m'irrita et ne me plut pas. Sans doute parce que je n'y étais pas vraiment préparée. Pourtant, cela n'altéra pas mon envie d'aller plus loin dans ces sensations si inconnues que j'avais envie de découvrir ce soir avec l'illusion que c'était mon amoureux qui me les faisait subir. Prise par un tourbillon de sensations fortes, je ne pus plus m'arrêter, et c'est en psalmodiant le prénom d'Edward que j'eus mon premier véritable orgasme.

Mon cœur battait à se rompre, menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine, mais j'étais heureuse, j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward, du moins dans ma tête, sinon avec mon corps. Un sourire étira mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un derrière moi. Mon cœur manqua un battement, je…

«_ Respire, Bella, mon cœur ce n'est que moi_ » me susurra Edward tout en effleurant mon front d'un baiser frais. Avait-il tout vu, tout entendu ? N'était-il pas censé être à la chasse ?

Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant au pire.

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Passion Nocturne

**Désir d'un Soir, Désir d'Edward**

* * *

Merci à **Lilou-Black** ma bêta préférée pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce second chapitre.

Les notes d'auteurs sont dans le premier chapitre.

**Avant propos :**_J'ai tenté de faire ce second volet avec le point de vue d'Edward. J'ai tenté de respecter le plus fidèlement possible le personnage bien qu'il s'agisse là, j'en conviens, de mon interprétation.  
_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Je tenais Bella fermement dans l'étau de mes bras. Je ne pouvais oublier la vision de mon amour allongé sur ce lit dans un état de grâce que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant.

Si j'avais eu encore un cœur, il aurait battu à se rompre. En cet instant, je me sentais faible. J'aurais tellement voulu être humain, un de ces hommes qui ne résistent pas à l'appel de la chair et se jettent à corps et à cœur perdu dans ces moments d'incroyable passion.

Mon étreinte se desserra et elle se retourna pour mieux me voir, le souffle court. Une odeur incroyable se dégageait d'elle, entêtante, enivrante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la respirer à pleins poumons.

Doucement, je caressai la courbe de son visage et, sans rien dire, je me penchai pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres encore frémissantes d'avoir tant gémi mon prénom. C'était un test. Je voulais voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller avec elle. J'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal que je fis tout pour que mes caresses soient à peine perceptibles. Ma main tremblait sous l'effort. Quant à elle, mon tendre amour, elle s'était figée comme une statue, son regard étonné rivé au mien.

Je souris tendrement pour la détendre un peu et me détachai d'elle, le temps d'un soupir.

Chopin.

«Oh ! Tu as mis de la musique ! » s'étonna t-elle alors que les « Nocturnes » de Chopin enveloppaient la pièce de leur douce mélodie.

« Je me suis dit que ça te plairait » murmurais-je doucement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me penchai sur elle et nos lèvres se trouvèrent. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin mais j'avais très peur de ne pas parvenir à me contrôler. J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder et la vis belle et abandonnée entre mes bras. Enfin presque, car je sentais bien qu'elle se retenait à cause de moi. Mon esprit était un champ de bataille à lui tout seul. Ma nature profonde voulait, ce soir, aller plus loin. L'aspect le plus raisonnable de ma personne me suppliait, par contre, de la laisser tranquille. Alors que cette partie de moi allait gagner le combat, j'entendis Bella susurrer doucement mon prénom, tout contre mes lèvres. Je pris de plein fouet l'enivrante odeur de sa bouche et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, je répondis à son appel.

À ma plus grande surprise, ce fut elle qui me repoussa.

« Que fais-tu, Edward ? » me demanda t-elle, incrédule devant ce soudain changement de ma part. Comment aurais-je pu l'en blâmer, cependant ?

« N'est-ce pas toujours ce que tu as souhaité, Bella ? » lui dis-je en souriant avec cet air confiant que j'avais toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

« Bien sûr, Edward, mais c'est toujours toi qui m'a repoussée, alors pourquoi ce soir… ? » Elle semblait perdue. D'une caresse sur le bras, je l'incitai à continuer. J'aurai tellement aimé être capable de lire dans ses pensées. C'était là ma plus grande frustration à son égard.

« Je… » Elle se mit à rougir. Comme j'adorais ces couleurs qui me rappelait à quel point elle était vivante, alors que moi… Je repoussai ces pensées. Pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Mes doigts se pressèrent un peu plus sur son bras.

« Je... Tu m'as vue, n'est ce pas ? » comprit-elle, dans un souffle. Je confirmai d'un signe de tête.

« Oh non… je… »

« Chut, mon amour, ne dis rien. Laisse moi faire pour ce soir, laisse nous rêver. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant. Tu m'as mis dans un tel état, Bella... Un état que toi seule, nous seuls, pouvons apaiser.

Effaré devant la passion qui transparaissaient dans mes propres paroles, j'aurais rougi de gêne si je l'avais pu et, commençant à perdre patience, je la fis taire en plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne, si chaude, si douce, si… Mû par un vieil instinct qui, bien que je l'eûs cru mort en même tant que mon humanité, se réveilla soudain, je ferma les yeux et forçai la bouche de Bella à s'ouvrir.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Ce fut électrique. Je tentai avec peine de me contrôler… et sentis néanmoins la couette du lit se déchirer sous mes efforts sans mesure pour garder le contrôle. Je désirai Bella. Je voulais cette petite humaine, tellement fort...

D'une main tremblante, je remontai sa chemise de nuit et effleurai un de ses seins. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle se colla encore plus contre moi.

Que devais-je faire, et que pouvais-je faire ? J'avais tellement besoin de ses caresses que je ne la retins pas quand elle voulut m'enlever le t-shirt que je portais.

Les notes de piano continuaient à s'égrener au fil de nos soupirs respectifs. Ce fut un véritable choc pour moi lorsque sa bouche se posa sous la base de mon cou. Je n'avais encore jamais vécu ça.

Un son sourd sortit de ma gorge et elle releva la tête la tête, m'interrogeant du regard. Elle était si belle, si désirable, et elle était à moi !

De mon corps, je la coinçai sur le matelas. Mon désir se déchaînait tandis que je tentais tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle. Me plaquant contre elle, je lui fis comprendre à quel point je la voulais.

Cette fois, elle répondit plus que favorablement à mon appel, un bras passé autour de mon cou et son autre main enfouie dans ma tignasse. Ne sachant que faire devant cet élan de désir, je me positionnai entre ses jambes écartées et fus surpris de la chaleur qui émanait de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je sentis mon pantalon devenir trop étroit et des sensations inédites explosèrent par myriades dans mon cerveau.

Je crus totalement perdre la raison lorsqu'elle se mit à se mouvoir sous moi, frottant sans vergogne ses hanches contre les miennes.

« Bella, tu me rends fou... »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon envie d'elle augmentait de façon exponentielle. Pris par une faiblesse venue de je ne sais où, je cachai ma tête dans son cou et respirai son odeur pour me calmer, essayant me rappelant pourquoi il serait bon d'arrêter là.

Curieusement, elle sembla lire dans mes pensées.

« Edward, n'allons pas plus loin ce soir. »

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Je levai la tête et essayai de deviner ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

« Pourquoi ? protestai-je. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais à l'instant ? »

Nous nous regardâmes fixement pendant un moment.

« Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite, mais pas au péril de nous, pas au péril de notre histoire. Je suis prête à attendre encore un peu. Ce soir, tu m'as déjà donné ce que je n'espérais plus de ta part. »

Pouvais-je croire à ces doux mensonges ? Dans son regard, quelque chose m'interpella. Curieux et intrigué, je lui posai la question :

« Tu as peur ? »

Elle détourna encore la tête, se soustrayant à mon introspection.

Oui elle avait peur. De moi ?

« De moi ? »

Rapidement elle reposa ses yeux sur moi.

« Non, non ! s'exclama t-elle. Seulement, tu sais… je n'ai jamais connu d'homme et… »

Comprenant enfin ou elle voulait en venir, j'éclatai de rire, à la fois soulagé et agacé.

« Ah, Bella ! Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais connu personne avant toi. »

Lorsque je pus calmer ma crise de rire, je repris plus gravement :

« Tu es et sera mon unique amour, ma Bella. Tu es ma vie maintenant, ne l'oublie jamais. »

En souriant, elle enfouit son visage contre mon torse.

« Edward, j'aimerais que notre première fois soit un moment unique et magique. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gâchée. Je veux que nous en profitions au lieu de le faire à la va-vite. Je vais te paraître idiote, mais je suis prête à attendre au moins encore quelques mois, du moment que tu me montres un peu plus de tes penchants à mon égard. »

Me rallongeant sur le dos, je l'attirai contre moi.

« Il en sera comme tu le désires, Bella, si ça peut te rendre heureuse. »

« Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle en se blottissant un peu plus dans mes bras. Ça me rendrait heureuse. »

Alors, doucement, en signe de consentement, je me mis à fredonner la berceuse que je lui avais dédiée.

Je savais que sans elle, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Sans elle, je ne serais plus rien. Elle était ma vie, ma source de joie, mon tout. Mon absolu.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, mais… ce soir, elle me laissait frustré comme jamais !

**FIN**


End file.
